


Long Drink of Water

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic Wet prompt: <i>Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Rodney is transfixed by the sight of John swallowing down a big gulp of water from the canteen.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Drink of Water

Rodney knew he was staring, but he couldn’t seem to stop watching the muscles in Sheppard’s neck work as he gulped greedily from the proffered canteen. There were bigger concerns that should’ve been at the forefront of Rodney’s mind, like getting Sheppard to the Gate before the onion people caught up to them, but he just watched that Adam’s apple bob. 

Suddenly his mouth was just as dry as the desert they were sitting in.

Sheppard pulled off the canteen with a sigh, his tongue darting out to capture the last few drops of water clinging to his lips. Rodney didn’t think anyone in two universes could look that sexy while covered in bruises, dirt, dried blood and sand. 

“You ready?” Sheppard ask, jolting Rodney out of his thoughts. “The Vidalians can’t be too far behind.”

He flushed. “Uh, yeah. Yes. Let’s go.”

Rodney helped Sheppard up, the other man leaning heavily on him as they continued on towards the Gate as fast as Sheppard could hobble.


End file.
